thesurgefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Блог участника:Ramdim/CREO: послание человечеству
right|350px На официальном сайте игры The Surge разработчики из Deck 13 разместили небольшое послание, которое адресовано всему человечеству. Автор письма — генеральный директор CREO Джона Гуттенберг (персонаж из игры). Из послания можно узнать предысторию событий, которые предшествовали событиям разворачивающимся в игре The Surge, а также компании CREO. Перевод = Человечеству, Мы знаем, что в течении многих лет мир находится в кризисе. Войны, голод, болезни и изменение климата разоряют нашу планету. Все это если не напрямую вызвано человечеством, то по крайней мере, послужило ускорением. Текущие прогнозы позволяют увидеть увеличение смертоносной солнечной радиации в следующие пятьдесят-сто лет. Мы не можем сидеть сложа руки и когда наш мир выжжен, настало время для действия. Ведущий производитель биологических аппаратных средств био-интегрированных технологий, наша большая компания, CREO проводник мира в светлое и единое будущее. Для дома и деловые приложения и нейронные высокие технологии, мы стремимся, чтобы позволить вам раскрыть свой потенциал; теперь CREO готово предоставить вам новые смелые стремления. Тот, кто не только определяет судьбу человеческой расы, но всей планеты. Слишком долго мы жили в обществе, построенном на том, что мир может сделать для меня. Теперь пришло время спросить, что мы можем сделать для мира, и сделав это, мы сохраним себя и будущие поколения. Нет такого человека, который не осознает так называемой надвигающейся экологической катастрофы, ведь многие уважаемые ученые считаю, что мы прошли переломный момент. Я, Джона Гуттенберг (@JonahGuttenberg), как основатель и генеральный директор CREO, уже давно активно работаю в этой области, и наши совместные благотворительные организации и усилия хорошо известны во всем мире. Как говорится: "Мы не наследуем землю от наших предков, мы заимствуем ее у наших детей". CREO представил миру, результат многолетнего глобального сотрудничества между государствами и корпорациями. Мы можем еще раз взглянуть в будущее с оптимизмом. Пожалуйста, присоединяйтесь к нам; мир будет наблюдать. Будете ли вы? CREO был построен с нуля, чтобы взять человечество в будущее; теперь это будет способствовать большему; мы можем гарантировать это будущее. 4°C-39°F выше доиндустриального уровня 15 мил. смертей связаны с загрязнением воздуха ежегодно 42 мил. тонн СО2 поглощается океанами каждый день |-| Оригинал= TO HUMANITY, We have known for many years the world is in crisis. War, famine, disease and climate change have ravaged our planet. All of these if not directly caused by mankind have at least been moved to a fast track. Current projections see a deadly increase in solar radiation over die next fifty to a hundred years. We can not sit idly by and let our world burn; it is past time for action. The leading producer of wetware bio-integrated technologies, our great company, CREO has led the world into a brighter, more integrated future. From home and business applications and neural hi-tech, we have strived to allow you to fulfil your potential; now CREO is ready to take you on a bold new endeavor. One that not only determines the fate of the human race, but our entire planet. For too long we've lived in a society built on what the world can do for me. Now, it's time to ask what we can do for the world, and by doing this, we will save ourselves and future generations to come. There can not be one person who is not aware of the so called looming environmental disaster, in fact many esteemed thinkers believe we are way past the tipping point. As CREO founder and CEO, I, Jonah Guttenberg (@JonahGuttenberg), have long been active in this area, and our combined charitable organizations and endeavors are well known worldwide. As the saying goes: "We do not inherit the earth from our ancestors; we borrow it from our children." CREO will be presenting to the world, the result of years of global co-operation between nations and corporations. We can once more look ahead with optimism. Please join us; the world will be watching. Will you? CREO was built from the ground-up to take mankind into the future; now its going further still, to ensure we have that future. 4°C-39°F above the pre-industrial levels 15М Deaths linked to air pollution every year 42М Tons Of C02 absorbed by oceans every day Источники *www.thesurge-game.com Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Новости